


Life is Really Strange

by orphan_account



Series: Yuri Collectionare [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[[SPOILERS]]</p><p> Chloe has been handicapped due to Max's fuck up. But she would give herself to get Chloe back in her prime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

...........

Authors Note: I become new trash daily. Welcome to the Life Is Strange fandom that I literally just got into a short while ago. I don't have the game, I just watch Jacksepticeye play it aha. But I really enjoy it and I ship Chloe and Max so much! I'm kinda like both of them combined. Cool huh? Enjoy! (Note: for those of you who keep up with me elsewhere, I am going to be uploading a ten part (or so) novahd fic soon. Thanks for waiting~)

Chapter One: Rewind

 

"Chloe! You have a visitor!"

Oh no.

Max was happily awaiting to see Chloe, finally happy and content with life and her father. She could deal with being in the Vortex club if it meant her friend would be safe and sound once again, with her mom and dad right next to her.

But at what cost?

"C-Chloe?"

"Max! It's been so long!" Chloe smiled.

Wheelchair. She was in a fucking wheel chair. She had a tube in her neck and weird little things all over her body, and obviously needed help breathing. 

"I can't hug you... But you could hug me!"

"Chloe... What happened to you!?"

"I was in a car accident a few years ago. After you left without telling anyone where you were."

"Oh fuck..." Max stepped away from the door, hands on her face. "What have I done? What have ..."

"Max, are you alright?" Chloe's dad asked, stepping from the side of the door and outside. "You don't look well. You feel sick?"

"N-no! I- you were-"

"Why don't you come inside and we'll explain everything?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Chloe. I'm so sorry."

"It's really okay. I'm just glad you're back now and we can be friends again!"

Max felt a deep depression sinking into her soul. She had done this. She had stopped her father from getting hit and dying in that car accident. And for that, Chloe had to pay the price. But she had a sense of something. Chloe was happier now. She was happier than she was in- reality, per say. After all, the real Chloe almost died several times. Maybe it was meant to be this way.

"No!" Max growled, blurting out.

"What?" Chloe looked at her confusedly. "You're not staying?"

"No, I am I just...never mind. Chloe, I have to tell you something. And you have to promise to believe me. No matter WHAT."

"We'll see."

"I..okay. Well, you see... You're not you."

"What? Of course I am."

"No! I mean this isn't how you were supposed to be. You dyed your hair blue and smoked a lot, and-"

"Are you saying I shouldn't be in a wheelchair? I'm all for that."

"Yes! You shouldn't be and its all my fault!" Max cupped her face in her hands. She felt as though she was going to cry.

"Max, it's not your fault. There's no way it could be, some asshole rammed us."

"No. I went back. Your dad died. I stopped him from dying, I made him take the bus and then I wake up here, in the past in a different reality, and you're-"

"Holy fuck Max. Slow down. I can't understand you."

"I went back in time! I saw an old photo of you and your dad before he died, when you were happy. For some reason when I looked at it, I went back to that day. I stopped him from dying in a car accident, so you pay the price."

Chloe looked at Max for a moment before frowning. "Max, are you drunk or something? My dads not dead."

"Yes he is! He's supposed to be...fuck."

"I don't know what you're talking about but you need to stop."

"Please believe me, Chloe, please-"

"What's going on in here girls?"

Chloe's dad walked in, an apron over himself and a poon in hand. He was cooking something, the smell emitted even from in Chloe's now not-normal room. It was pink.

"Max is saying you should be dead."

"What?" He looked at Max with a goofy smile. "Why should I?"

"Fuck- please- believe me! I need to fix this."

Max stood up, pushing herself out of the chair and stormed downstairs, past the kitchen and all of its contents. She watched as the door slowly shut itself behind her, and she continued sprinting back to Blackwell. 

"What have I done!" She murmured to herself, continuing to run but becoming winded. However, she made it to Blackwell, running past the Vortex club and inside.

"Oh! Sorry Max!"

Kate?

Max stared for a moment. 'She killed herself! She- she-'

"See you in Mr Jeffersons tomorrow right? Or are you skipping with Victoria?"

"I- yeah, I'll see you there."

Max pushed passed Kate, no matter how much she wanted to hug the living hell out of her.

She rushed to her dorm room, opening the door and slamming it shut. She hurriedly glanced around the room.

Everything looked normal.

She threw her bag on her bed and looked to the floor in search of the photo.

"It's not here!" She growled to herself. "It's not here, shit shit shit!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: fuck my life  
Also I have a three day weekend cause it's Memorial Day on Monday and I'm gonna draw a hella lot  
Might even draw max and Chloe

Chapter Two: Search

"It's not here! Shit shit shit!"

Max ran frantically about her room, searching for the photograph that was in her hand only what seemed like moments before. It had to be in the room somewhere, right?

She got into her knees and began to check under her bead and the mattresses, in her closets and under the desk. 

After around a good fifteen minutes of searching, she gave it one more glance around before giving up and sitting on her bed.

"Shoot."

He mumbled curse words to herself as she sat down on the now messy, undid bed. 'How could I lose something I just had in my hand?' She asked herself. 'I should have not even touched the photo in the first place.'

She put her hands in her jacket pocket in search of her phone.

She pulled out the photograph.

Max gave herself a mental slap on the face. She probably should have checked there in the first place, even if it was for shits and giggles. 

She pulled it out and placed it into her hands. 'Focus,' she mumbled to herself. 'Come on. Focus!'

Ten minutes or so passed with no luck. The photo wasn't going to budge. The feeling of something odd never passed over her, and she wasn't going back in time.

"Maybe if I rewind while focusing."

She reached her hand up to rewind.

She looked around her room and noticed that her door hadn't closed, the clock only went forward and that nothing was happening.

"No- I couldn't have lost my powers." She told herself. She reached her hand up once more to rewind, trying to force something to happen, but nothing was working. The clock still ticked and her head didn't get the usual light headed ness of rewinding all of space time and reality. It was silent.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Oh. Hey Max. What the hell happened to you earlier?"

"I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry."

Chloe smiled at Max. "Well, come in, dads making eggs and bacon for dinner. Remember when we used to make those together?"

Max nodded with a sad smile.

"Is something wrong? For real. You've been acting so damn weird lately."

"No! I'm fine. I promise."

If losing the ability to rewind time sounded fine, than she must have been fucking dandy.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So Max. What are you doing back in Arcadia Bay?"

"Wasn't really working out in Seattle. And plus I missed Chloe too much."

Chloe smiled at her. Her face got a little red.

"Well, that's good to hear. I'm happy she'll have a friend to hang around with."

"I'm sure she has others too."

Chloe's dad exchanged glances with Chloe before turning up a sad grin. "Just one. But she moved away."

"Went missing."

"Moved away."

Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Anyway! I'll clean up the dished while you two do whatever it is you two do- and remember Chloe, no wine tasting until you're twenty one."

"We get it dad!"

She chuckled and wheeled her way up the ramped stairs, and down the hall to her old room. It made Max honestly sad to see her best friend impaired. But she was happy. Maybe this is what life was really supposed to be.

She tried not to think about it.

"So Max, what do you wanna do?"

She was caught off guard looking around the abnormal room. It looked nothing like Chloe's.

"Anything you want. I missed you."

"I missed you too, asshat." She gave a goofy smile. "Let's listen to music and chill."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chloe lied asleep on her bed. Her breath was Harsh and heavy, and she didn't look peaceful at all. Chloe had told her earlier that half the time, she was in a lot of pain. Her lungs constantly hurt and her throat felt uncomfortable; and not being able to walk made her feel restless. 

Max was rethinking. She laid awake, watching Chloe from the other side of the bed. She didn't look okay.

She took the photograph out of her pocket and glanced at it. She tried once again to focus on it, and even use her rewind. But every time she had a sense of helplessness, the inability to save her best friend. She wondered why she hadn't thought of doctor who when she was in the dream or photo or past or whatever. You change one thing in the past, the entire present changes. She should have known that something like this would have happened the second she came back and winded up in the vortex club.

Sigh.

Max took the photo and placed it back in her pocket. She the. Put her arms around her head and gazed up at the ceiling.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As Max felt herself slip off into sleep, she heard a familiar sound of voices and the feeling of being light. She tried to focus on what was happening, but it took her a moment to do so.

"Darn it. Where are my keys?"

Chloe's dad.

When she realized it, she made an audible gasp, in which her dad glanced at her for a moment before resuming his search for the keys.

She felt them in her pocket.

She watched as he checked under that hat unsuccessfully. 

"Here they are!"

Max took the blue car keys from her pocket and put them in his hands.

"And what were you doing with these?"

"Oh. I found them around and I figured... You might need them!"

"Well, thank you Max. Alright girls, I'll be back. I have to pick up your mother from the grocery store! She has many delicious treats for us to nom on..."


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: I hate myself for liking this game my fanboy heart cannot even take this   
Also I love Warren why isn't he real

Chapter Three: Photograph it make it lasting

Gasp.

"Dude, you okay?"

Chloe looked over from her bed with a confused look.

"Holy fuck- Chloe!" Max grinned with happiness. She reached over and put two arms around her friend, now laying in an awkward position on top of her.

"Shit! Hey! Max, what are you-"

Smooch.

Chloe was cut off by Max's lips to her own in a short peck on the lips.

Max lifted herself up and looked down at the flushed Chloe, wide eyed. "I- oh. Sorry."

She rolled to the other side of the bed. It smelled of chlorine. It was still the morning after.

Max stood up and grabbed her phone from next to Chloe. Chloe rolled off the bed and stood up as well, walking to the other side where Max was. "The hell was that?" She asked, a smile on her lips. "You're hardcore."

"I didn't mean to. I just had a bad dream."

"So you don't like me then?"

"No! I do. Of course I do. As a friend. I think."

Chloe rolled her eyes and placed a gentle kiss on Max's lips, cupping her cheek. "How's that for like?"

Max flushed and looked at her, deciphering what to do.

She reached her hand up to rewind but was stopped by Chloe.

"Oh hell no. No rewind this time!" 

Chloe placed her arms around Max and tickled her sides. Max chuckled and tried to fight off the tickles but was unable to.

After a few minutes, Max let herself fall into Chloe's arms.

"I like you."

"I like you too."

XXX❤️❤️❤️XXX


End file.
